


Headmates

by Grungey_Romantic



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Kinda?, No this doesn't make much sense, Other, Telepathy, it's weird - Freeform, random 3 am idea I had to get out there, we'll figure out a plot later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grungey_Romantic/pseuds/Grungey_Romantic
Summary: Slash could and would swear up and down his head was perfectly normal when he went to bed. So why he woke up at an ungodly hour to the voice of some teenage girl singing “Please kill me, I didn’t fucking studdyy for this math teeeest” in his head, he had no fucking clue.Or: Someone Needs To Stop Me From Putting My Bad 3 AM Fanfiction Ideas Out Into The World
Relationships: nope
Kudos: 2





	1. Morning, Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at an ungodly hour, wrote t when I should have been paying attention, and did not beta it with anyone at all. Enjoy

Slash could and would swear up and down his head was perfectly normal when he went to bed. So why he woke up at an ungodly hour to the voice of some teenage girl singing  _ “Please kill me, I didn’t fucking studdyy for this math teeeest” _ in his head, he had no fucking clue. 

He shrugged it off after the day, though, because the voice didn’t seem horrible. She wasn’t telling him to jump in front of a car or kill people or anything, so he probably wasn’t going insane. It was mainly commentary about random things apparently happening around her that he couldn’t see, a handful of songs getting stuck (a few he never heard, she must be into some underground shit), and repeating random words she apparently liked. 

So, he had the thoughts of some weird as fuck teenage girl in his head with no explanation. At least they were at least kind of interesting. 

_ Okay, I can wing something, right? _

**_Won’t stop ya_ **

_ Ah, fuck, this is sounding like Blitzkrieg Bop- gotta love the irony that Johnny Ramone would hate my gay ass- _

**_Stick it to him, I guess_ **

_ Should probably use the whammy bar, I like never use it I should practice with it- why is it called a whammy bar? Who put a stick on a guitar and said “ya this makes the noises weird the word whammy fits it PERFECTLY”- whammy whammy whammy- ooooooohhhhhh, Weird Noises love that- _

**_How do you have this many random thoughts while practicing?_ **

_ Gotta add that ~zazz~ ohhh I like that word why do I never use that word I should start using it zazz zazz zazz zazz zazz- _

**_Ah, there’s the random word of the day-_ **

_ Wait fuck that actually sounded good what the fuck did I just do- _

**_Try hitting the G, it’s practically your favorite chord_ **

_ OH WAIT okay wait I gotta write that down before the ADHD demon takes the info-  _

**_YES DO THAT GOOD JOB_ **

_ HA TAKE THAT ADHD wait fuck where did I just put it down-  _

**_Goddamn it-_ **

So, you know, weird, but harmless. Even if Slash did end up saying “zazz” for the next week. 


	2. CRIME!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is shit and maybe ooc

It was actually about a week before he learned his… thoughts? Person’s? Headmate? Headmate’s name. 

_ Will this fuck get the hint that not only am I gay as fuck, but singing Layla at me isn’t really romantic? Or funny? You think I haven’t had that song quoted at me a million times? I was named after it, fucker!  _

**_Well, that song is gonna be stuck in my head in the next week- wait shit your name is Layla?_ **

_ No I don’t have you on your knees because I know you’re that person who wouldn’t give his girlfriend head- _

Slash actually found himself snickering a little at that, earning a weird look from Axl. He shook his head, going back to messing around with his guitar. 

_ Please don’t sing the guitar part I am begging you do not sing the guitar part- Ms. Jackson! My savior! For once!  _ __   
_   
_ **_Will he listen though?_ **

_ IF ONE MORE PERSON TELLS ME TO GIVE HIM A CHANCE I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD-  _

**_Why though?_ **

_ BITCH I’M GAY I AM A RAGING LESBIAN I’M NOT GIVING ANY MAN A CHANCE- _

**_That fair, to be honest-_ **

_ I WILL F I G H T _

**_Maybe not in class_ **

_ HE! IS! NOT! A! NICE! GUY! HE’S! CREEPY! AS! FUCK! _

**_Might be biased becuase I’m hearing your thoughts, but you have a good point-_ **

_ I AM NOT HERE SO HE HAS SOMETHING PRETTY TO LOOK AT I’M HERE TO BE GAY AND DO CRIME! _

**_Okay well maybe don’t do the crime part-_ **

_ GONNA DO ARSON! _

**_Wait no-_ **

_ CRIME BRULE!  _

Slash looked up, blinking in confusion a few times. 

“Something up, Slasher? You’ve been weird all week.” 

“...Did she just refer to arson as crime brule?” 

“Who?”

“Did I not mention the weird voice in my head?”

Axl looked at him, face blank. “Slash, what the ever-loving  _ fuck _ .” 

_ So that’s how that’s coming out…  _


End file.
